Thoughts Anew
by Dark-AmethystUnicorn
Summary: Cloud hides in darkness, and Leon can't control it. But is the light theyremember in their memories of the past enough to save then? Or will they drownreminiscing about what once was, rather than what could be... summary by Axurel
1. Chapter 1

Well originally, this was the third part of Thoughts of Hope, but halfway through plotting it, I decided I wanted it to be its own story and stuck a completed label on ToH.

To be honest, I am not sure where this fic is going at the moment, I have rough ideas which means updates will be very slow

**Thoughts Anew**

**Perspective**

He's isn't Squall.

Even when the reality of it starred him in the face, Cloud didn't like to think that the brunet he once knew grew up into a different person to the one he remembered.

As he lay on the sands of some desert on whatever world it was he and Sephiroth had landed on, Cloud stared at his sword, the scorch marks on the earths that represented what was left of Sephiroth, and he let himself think. Cloud liked to think that he could see fragments of Squall in the man. _Small_ fragments, but pieces of Squall nonetheless. Mostly in the small, rare smiles he occasionally grants the world and the softness he allows to be seen whenever he's with the Keyblade Master. But it's still not that same. That's _Leon_. And Leon is a whole different creature to Squall; one Cloud isn't sure what to make of; one Cloud doesn't try to learn about because he's too busy missing what that man used to be, too busy missing Squall and the memories that are now slowly trickling back to him. His mind offers glimpses of a Squall who was often ill, who'd cling to him at the playground, who cried and insisted on patching him up anytime Cloud scrapped a knee or got a bloodied nose (a frequent occurrence, Cloud recalled), and the Squall who had to be _dragged_ from the piano or his books to go play outside (when he was healthy, Cloud seemed to remember that an ill Squall would always beg to go outside).

That was Squall; the frail, effeminate and insecure boy. The boy who _needed_ Cloud.

Leon doesn't need him. Leon is strong, independent. Cloud didn't like that change.

To be honest, Cloud didn't think any of them did. At least, not the way he was now. As much as he tried to ignore how different he was, it was glaringly obvious that if Squall changed so had he. He was too dark, too indifferent to everything around him and not very willing to make change.

…so why was he going back?

He isn't Cloud.

In the months following Cloud's departure from Radiant Garden, Leon allowed himself to think on that fact. Leon doesn't see much of the Cloud he can remember in the man. That Cloud was cheeky; he was _hyper_ and he was cared. This Cloud is different and Leon wasn't so sure it was all the darkness's fault either (Not that he'd say that aloud). He can remember a Cloud who _always_ visited him during his frequent illnesses as a child (no matter how _boring_ it was to be so quiet and still), who found it amusing to hide Cid's toolbox; who spent all day swimming in the creek while Squall watched from the shade of a tree; a Cloud who loved to explore Crystal Fissure, no matter how much trouble it got _them_ in. He remembers a Cloud who would come over on a weekend morning and _bounce_ on his bed until he woke up. That was the same Cloud who'd take advantage of his sleeping to sneak onto _his_ computer.

A lot had happened since then. Squall had taken the name Leon and certainly wasn't the timid little boy he had been; Cloud had become sombre, had wandered about in the darkness –neither was what they used to be. In six months post-Heartless, they'd fought more times than they'd ever fought throughout their nine-year friendship as kids. Quietly Leon gave up on regaining that friendship, forcing the memories to be enough, as he found Cloud's new self barely tolerable. He had little sympathy for a man who couldn't pull his head out of his ass long enough to care about their home world beyond the fact that it provided ample Heartless to use for training dummies.

Squall was someone who shared a deep bond with Cloud.

Leon was someone who wasn't even sure he _liked_ Cloud.

So why did he _worry_ about him?

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Return**

It was quiet as Leon slowly walked the streets of Radiant Gardens towards Aerith's newly built home. Yet for the first time in _years_, that silence didn't perturb him; instead it draped itself over his shoulders like a warm blanket, soothing and friendly, as his footsteps echoed down the empty street. Indulging himself, he allowed his head to tip backwards, and let his eyes scan the stars above, focusing on the North Star (which Sora swore was actually Destiny Islands) as his thoughts wandered pointlessly in various directions.

If Yuffie hadn't have forewarned him about Cloud and Tifa's return, Leon might have been alarmed about the blood on the doorstep when he rounded the final corner and the house came into view. But instead, he knew that whatever injuries the blood derived from had since been healed by Aerith and made a note to wash the steps clean in the morning. In the lounge everyone was hovering around the sofa, eager to hear what had happened as Cloud sprawled out over the piece of furniture tiredly. Though he was across the room from them, Leon could easily spot the mild irritation simmering in the blonde. He heaved a sigh and made his presence known, deciding to take pity on the blonde and extricate him from the interrogation.

"You should let him rest."

Yuffie turned her head to the side slightly and pouted, barely taking her eyes away from Cloud. "But Le-on! He defeated Sephiroth! This is a _once in a lifetime_ epic battle! I _must_ know what happened!"

"Hn. Sora's had a few of them himself, yet you don't pester him."

"Leon's right." Aerith gently cut across Yuffie as she opened her mouth to respond. "Cloud looks ready to keel over. He needs to rest; you can ask tomorrow." Satisfied with the sheepish grin adorning the ninja's face, Aerith turned to Leon with a firm look. "The only spare bed is in your room, Leon. I'm afraid you'll have to make do with the exact company."

Leon muttered his consent and shooed Yuffie away from the blonde with a curt request for Cloud to follow.

"Towels are in the bathroom…I assume you'll need to borrow some pyjamas tonight?" A dark eyebrow was raised at Cloud as the blonde stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"…that would be helpful."

"Hn." Leon turned and gathered up his nightclothes before heading for the bathroom. He paused in the doorway before looking over his shoulder a little shyly. "Congratulations on defeating Sephiroth…a-and welcome home, Cloud."

The door clicked shut behind him, blocking out the blonde's surprised but hopeful expression and his softly uttered '_thank you_'.

Tomorrow hadn't come soon enough for the ninja who took it upon herself to break down Leon's bedroom door at five in the morning. Leon had opened his eyes in time to see the girl leap over his own bed and land next to Cloud as the blonde stubbornly tried to cling to sleep. Already knowing that sleep was impossible Leon simply sighed and got out of bed, leaving the warmth of his blankets to rummage in his disorganised wardrobe for clothes. Behind him, Cloud was trying to convince Yuffie to go away so he could go back to sleep or at least be able to get changed. From the way the two sets of jaws were clenched and the steely resolve in two pairs of eyes, an argument was imminent and Leon was not staying to watch. He only took two steps towards the door before he realised that he had no door. He had…no door? Why?

"_Yuffie_?"

The ninja shivered and looked away from her staring contest as Leon's pleasant tone danced over her. Noting the stormy look on the man's face, she gulped and did her best to summon up a sweet smile. "Yes Leon?"

He pointed to the battered remains of what had been a wooden door. "_What did you do?_"

"Erm, broke it down?"

"Why?"

"It was closed?"

"…"

"Leon?" Twin soft tones apprehensively addressed the brunet as he rummaged through his wardrobe again. Yuffie and Cloud watched curiously as the brunet made a soft exclamation, indicating that he'd found what he'd been looking for.

He emerged with his gunblade clenched in one hand and surprised the other two by offering a sweet smile. "I'll give you one warning; _run_."

Yuffie let out a shriek and ran down the hallway calling frantically for Aerith as Leon sprinted after her with a snarl.

TBC

last part was completely pointless but I felt like keeping it. Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Drowning**

_The brunet looked absolutely miserable, even when cuddled between their two friends, who were doing everything they could to cheer him up. Cloud tutted as he snapped the door shut behind him, instantly drawing their attention. He didn't bother to quell the surge of pride that came with the way Squall's entire being seemed to light up upon seeing him. Aerith giggled as she stood up gracefully, smoothing out the frills of her pink and white dress and gesturing for Tifa to follow as she gave her farewells. Nodding at the pair Cloud scampered onto the bed and looked over the coughing brunet with concern._

"_Jeez, you're always sick lately. That's gotta suck."_

_Squall nodded, eyes darting down to his lap as he wrung his hands together. "I-I'm no fun am I?" He flinched when Cloud snorted and startled when insistent hands pushed him back down into a lying position. He watched curiously as the other boy reached over to the bowl with a flannel cloth._

_The blonde smiled as he rung out the cloth and placed it on the brunet's forehead with a gentle pat. "Idiot, earlier I was thinking of the fact that you get to miss school and have everyone fuss over you. I mean, mum got you a king-sized block of chocolate. _King-sized_! When I'm sick, all I get is medi." He sighed, burying his face in the blankets. "My mother likes you over me!"_

_Cloud almost laughed at the timidly spoken response. "…if I could, I think I'd hit you."_

"_Nuh-uh, you would not." The younger looked up with a smirk that would have had Squall pouting had he not started sneezing again. Cloud sighed and reached for a tissue, giving Squall's nose a gentle squeeze he raised an eyebrow as the boy's face reddened. "Blow."_

_Squall looked unhappy as he watched the blonde deposit the used tissue into the overflowing waste-bucket. "It's not fair." He sniffled. "You're _littler_; shouldn't _I_ be looking after _you_?"_

"_Maybe, but you're hopeless." Cloud rolled his eyes as the other boy winced and leant forward to press their foreheads together. "Idiot, I _like_ looking after you. 'member? It's _my_ job."_

_Squall's face flushed again. "C-cloud…"_

"_See? Hopeless." The blonde sighed, flicking his forehead fondly. He pulled back with a grin, jumping off the bed and darting over to the pile of sweets and cards on the desk. "Now let's eat candy till_ _we_ throw up_!"_

"_C-_cloud_!"_

--

A pool…

Okay.

Cautiously Leon leant over the pool's edge, peering curiously down into the water at the deep end with mild distaste as the smell of chloride assaulted his nose. Miraculously they had finished the town's restoration at the beginning of summer, sparing them from yet another season of working in unbearable heat. Yuffie had decided that this was fate's way of telling them to celebrate the committee's success by having a pool party and promptly started nagging the rest of them about it. No one had the energy to oppose her, even in the early, mild summer heat; so she was granted her pool party.

Leon didn't _do_ pools. So for the better part of an hour he'd sat beneath the shade of an umbrella enjoying a jug of Aerith's iced tea, treating the girls to glares whenever they tried to coax him into the water or to take off his T-shirt. It wasn't until Yuffie jumped out of the water and stood beside him –_dripping over him_- that he moved, deciding to at least look at the water and hope that would satisfy the pouting women.

From the corner of his eye he saw Aerith smiling approvingly at him from where she had stretched out on the concrete and allowed himself to relax a little. Folding his arms, he shifted his weight onto one foot as he watched Tifa splashing around. Cid muttered something under his breath as he lounged on an inflated chair in the middle of the pool, occasionally exerting himself to yell at Yuffie for throwing the ball into the water near him, splashing him. Merlin was waving his wand about, streams of water spiralling around him, garnering attention from the small group of children playing in the kiddie pool. Cloud…

Leon frowned.

Cloud was being Cloud. Fully clothed, under an umbrella, eyes closed and arms folded, making no effort at all.

He shook his head and turned back to the pool again. He was here to celebrate; not get upset over Cloud's idiocy again. That happened more often than not though; Cloud hadn't changed a bit with the defeat of Sephiroth, he spent all day training and perhaps helped the committee by delivering a small load of supplies once a month or so. In general, the same things he'd done while wallowing in darkness-induced angst, only it irked Leon more than ever. Even if it was only because the old Cloud tried to make the best of everything…Leon closed his eyes, allowing himself to remember a Cloud who always cheered him up when he was ill or hurt. Why couldn't they have that Cloud back? Why couldn't Cloud at least _try_ to lighten up?

Why couldn't he have the Cloud that _cared_ back?

Leon twitched as his heart gave a sharp pang and pulled himself away from his thoughts, silently berating himself for letting think about Cloud in the first place. Cloud wasn't worth thinking about. Really. Besides, it was a happy occasion, he should be relaxing. With that thought in mind, he opened his eyes again, in time to hear a cheeky giggle and feel a sharp shove before he was more closely acquainted with the water in a loud splash. Rather vaguely he realised Yuffie had pushed him in before panic set in as he began to sink.

Aerith looked up at the noise to see Yuffie bouncing on the spot where Leon had stood, her mischievous grin etched across her face as Leon disappeared under the water. Her eyes widened almost painfully as her face blanched.

Leon…

_Water_…

"_Yuffie_!" She yelped, the ninja startled; almost toppling into the pool herself. "Leon can't swim!" She sprang to her feet alongside Tifa. But the girls hadn't even taken a step when a black blur shot past them and dove into the water.

Aerith blinked, a hand over her chest trying to still her thundering heart as she turned questioning eyes towards Tifa who tried to offer a smile and failed.

"Was that…was that?"

"Cloud!" Yuffie nearly cried in relief as the blonde surfaced, holding up a sputtering Leon.

The blonde barely acknowledged the girls as they called out, adjusting his grip on the brunet clinging to him and slowly swimming for the shallow end. Leon was gulping in large mouthfuls of air, arms wound painfully tight around Cloud's neck as he trembled faintly in shock. Cloud closed his eyes briefly as their feet finally touched the pool's bottom and released the other man.

"You were going to learn to swim." He muttered sharply, ignoring the splashes of the girls running into the pool towards them.

Leon shivered, turning towards the girls before pausing and looking over his shoulder with wide, solemn eyes.

"You weren't there to teach me."

Cloud stood in the water, staring at the spot Leon had stood, long after the man had been whisked indoors by the trio of frantic females.

From the first moment he'd seen the older boy, pale and delicate, trying not to cry as the other boys bullied him, Cloud had been captivated. Seeing the shy, grateful smile Squall had awarded him after saving him from the boys only sealed it. Cloud had never met a boy so… _pure_; girls like Aerith but never a boy. It didn't take long to discover that Squall was hopelessly timid and hesitant to defend himself. Squall had looked so miserable when Cloud pointed it out to him, seemingly convinced that Cloud was going to abandon him. But Cloud's response was different, oddly mature for a boy a few months shy of five, and it absolutely floored the brunet.

"_If I leave, who will look after all? I gotta stay until you can look after yourself."_

Twenty years later and Squall, under the guise of _Leon_, could do just that. Cloud just refused to neither see nor accept it.

tbc…

A/N: I know it's short and long overdue but I'm currently studying Japanese and learning a language takes up a _lot_ of time. It also doesn't help that this fic keeps trying to turn itself into humour when I want it relatively angsty…I swear Yuffie's corrupting it…somehow…(good gawd I'm lame!)


	4. Chapter 4

To my reviewers I do apologise for the long wait (Sorry, favs and alerts no longer exist to me. :P) Guh, sorry this one is so short.

**Mar**

Squall.

Leon.

Squall is Leon.

Leon is Squall.

His head, and his heart, hurt. Cloud groaned and rolled onto his back, throwing an arm over his face in response the morning sun's attempt to bake his eyes. Even in name Squall had a connection with connection, but Leon didn't have such a connection. Cloud hated it, hated the effect _that_ name had. Until Leon was Squall again, the connection wouldn't _come back_ and thanks to Leon…Squall didn't _need_ him anymore. He knew it was rather childishly selfish of him but he wanted Squall to need him. Before the darkness had affected his memories, he had tried so hard to find and protect him. Even after his memories had faded and defeating Sephiroth became a high priority, he had known that there was someone important, someone he needed to protect. Then he remembered and finally reunited with his friends but Squall wasn't the same and insisted on Leon. It felt like, by being Leon, Squall had pushed him to side and, after all he'd been through, Cloud couldn't -wouldn't- accept that.

A pillow connected with his face as he started to groan again.

"It's too early for angst, Cloud."

"Whatever, Squall." He muttered, barely looking over at the man currently trying to burrow under a pile blankets.

Leon sighed and ceased burrowing, sitting up and running a hand through his hair as he looked across the room towards the blonde's bed. "You're never going to call me Leon, are you?"

"It's not you." Came the sullen reply.

"Not me? It's just a name."

"There's no connection."

Leon opened his mouth to respond then paused. 'No Connection?' The hell? "Elaborate."

Cloud offered a faint, derisive smirk as he sunk down into his mattress, closing his eyes again. "No, thank you."

There was a moment's pause. From the corner of his eye, Cloud see Leon's pensive expression; an indication that he silently debating something. Leon looked up again with a sigh. "Cloud?"

"Hm?"

"Why can't you let go of your darkness?"

Cloud tensed, eyes narrowing as he swung his legs off the bed and sat up with sharp frown. "It's not that easy."

Leon snorted softly, eyes averting to stare at the closet door. "Right."

"You don't believe me."

"What I don't believe is that that's the real reason. You have a guilt complex Cloud. Even when we were kids, you always blamed yourself." Leon replied quietly.

Somehow the fact that it was Leon was talking about their childhood irked him. "That's rich coming from you." The words were shot from his mouth and just like with bullets, he couldn't control them once the trigger had been pulled. "I'm not that one who changed his fucking name."

His breath hitched, both eyes opening as he sat up. Leon was staring at the floor with an unbelievable look of _hurt_ on his normally stoic face. The hurt look he used to give Cloud when the blonde had said something without thinking which almost always resulted in tears from Squall as a child. Cloud sucked in a breath, voice low and astonished. "_Squall_?"

The look of hurt vanished behind a wall of ice as Leon stood up, words clipped and disapproving. "When you've finished your angst session, breakfast is in the kitchen." The door slammed shut behind him.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to _Anonymous, Axurel, PlayfulSylph, DeeVC, Rongurl281, Dragonfire411_ and _Billie the fourth sage_ for their reviews. It's nice to know what people think of this fic and it really does keep me motivated to try and update quicker. I'm slowly drawing this fic to an end just so you know, maybe three more chapters to go…

**Hurt**

When Leon wasn't feeling particularly agreeable towards an individual everyone knew it. It wasn't from anything the brunet said or did in the presence of the cause of his dislike; if anything Leon would work hard to make himself scarce when upset with someone. It was the way in which the heaviness of his disapproval and anger strained every section of the house in his absence and the way the air always seemed that more difficult to breathe. There was an ominous feel to the place that made one hesitant and wary. It was almost as though the house was brought to life by the man's feelings and it disapproved whoever put such negativity into Leon's mind, pinpointing the individual and putting them in the spotlight for all to see.

Cloud Strife knew that better than anyone.

Almost immediately after Leon had left the house that morning, the girls had run into the men's bedroom and shot questions at the blonde. Upon hearing the explanation Tifa had slapped a hand over her face and started muttering while Yuffie patted his head patronisingly. Aerith, however, surprised everyone when she opted to smack Cloud over the head, furious tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"You, Cloud Strife, are a flaming _moron_!"

Cloud winced and rubbed his head as the healer stormed out again. "Ow…"

Yuffie's voice was heavy with incredulous amusement. "Cloud, you just got pwned by _Aerith_."

--

When things became too much for him, Leon escaped into the Hundred Acre Woods; Sora had been the one to tip him off to the fact that the world inside the thin worn book was a great place to get away from things. Admittedly there were only so many times he could help Pooh find honey or listen to Owl's stories without screaming from sheer boredom but the overall tranquillity of the place suited him. But after Cloud's less-than-thoughtful words, it suited him perfectly; it was his private little sanctuary, somewhere Cloud couldn't follow if the blonde ever developed a conscience. As he sat on the fallen tree log and watched the small animals run about playing a spontaneous game, he allowed himself the luxury of relaxing his guard, knowing that no Heatless could sneak up on him, and allowed himself a selfish moment of self-indulgence, to forget the pressing need to repair his home world and improve its security system and the million other worries that were constantly niggling at his mind. The peace and serenity lasted only an hour or two; the length of time it took Aerith to figure out where he'd hidden himself after his disagreement with Cloud.

The woman was greeted sweetly by the playing creatures as they ran about her feet. They darted away as she lifted herself up onto the log and sat down beside Leon, hands folding delicately in her lap as she turned a gentle gaze on the man. "Want to talk?"

Want to talk…Leon snorted softly; when Aerith's green gaze had that undercurrent of steel, 'want to talk' meant 'speak now or pain will befall you'. He settled on a one-shouldered shrug to acknowledge her, eyes fixated on the animals searching for Eeyore's tail in the distance.

"Leon…"

"It hurt." He said abruptly, ripping his gaze from the small group to frown at her. "That's all I'll say about it."

"Because he said it or because he doesn't understand why?"

Leon frowned again and looked down at his lap as he twisted his fingers together. Mulling over the words carefully, he studiously avoided the probing gaze he was being subjected to as he finally answered, voice slow and soft. "Both, I guess."

"Do you know why he said that?"

"Because he's a crass idiot?"

Aerith giggled softly. "Sweetie, you're both idiots." She hummed playfully as he turned an inquisitive gaze on her, green eyes scanning the area contently as the man scowled at her. "You're very similar now –really, you are."

"I fail to see the similarities." He scoffed frostily, slipping down from the trunk and staring up at her through his bangs with a stubborn. Raising an arm, he offered her a hand down from the log with an air of finality about him, clearly stating that the conversation was over.

Aerith smiled sadly as her feet slowly touched the grass, she brushed down her skirt before slowing walking towards the world's door. She paused at the door, a slender hand pressed against it as she looked over her shoulder and had the final say. "You both cling to the past, Leon. You want the old Cloud back and _Cloud_ wants _Squall_ back."

Leon stood there blinking dumbly at the door, long after it shut behind Aerith, blocking her figure from his sight. Slowly the words seeped into his mind, a faint blush warmed his face. A soft moan tore from his throat at the implications. Cloud wanted their old friendship back too, right down to the last detail. But…Leon sighed; he wasn't so sure he could be Squall again. He could barely remember what he had been like before the heartless invaded; only that he hadn't been any use to anyone or even to himself. But…he'd been the centre of Cloud's world back then just as Cloud had been his. He winced as his heart suddenly felt as though it had turned to stone, one hand reaching up to cling to the cloth covering his chest tightly.

They couldn't move forward nor backwards …

Could they?

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to dark-spirit, Axurel, dareetel, and PlayfulSylph for taking the time to review.

**Awareness**

Leon hadn't returned for dinner.

Aerith frowned at Cloud in a knowing manner as the small group sat down to eat and was given a blank gaze in response. She worried her lip before turning her focus to the modest meal before her, eyes thoughtful as she picked up a fork, half-listening to the sounds of cutlery scrapping against plates as everyone's attention was drawn to their food. A moment later she nodded resolutely and set about eating her food as fast as she could politely. She managed to finish her meal at the same time as Cloud did, pinning him with a sharp look when he made to leave the table.

"We need to talk, Cloud." She ignored the shivers her soft voice elicited in their companions, keeping her attention solely on the blonde as his shoulders slumped and he reluctantly walked around the table to join her as she headed for the door.

They walked for nearly an hour before Aerith finally settled on stopping at one of the many cliffs lining the crystal fissure, sitting down and throwing her legs over the edge casually and leaning back on her hands. "Sit." She said simply and waited until he flopped down beside her, one leg dangling over the edge, the other drawn up to his chest with an arm thrown over it. Nodding in satisfaction, Aerith turned her gaze upwards to the stars peeking out between dark clouds.

"Do you know why Squall changed his name to Leon?"

Cloud lifted an eyebrow, surprise pooling in his blue eyes at her opening statement. "Because he couldn't save this world." He recited monotonously in a low rumble.

"Because he couldn't help anyone –himself included, and, because he lost you." Aerith corrected gently, a wistful smile flickered across her face. "Did you know, Cloud, that when we first arrived in Traverse Town, he cried almost every night for you? It was a year later that he changed his name; on the day when the hope that you would somehow appear finally died." She sighed and tilted her head towards him, regarding his shocked expression with a quiet look. "As Squall, he didn't fight and couldn't protect; he never needed to so long as you were there. After the heartless, he thought that Squall was useless, no good for anything. You were the one that took care of everything. But you weren't there. So he took the name Leon and told himself that with that name he could do what you did; he could _protect_." She turned her gaze away again, a tragic sigh torn from her mouth. "He didn't want to lose anyone else and through everything that happened, all he wanted was for you to come back." She added quietly.

Cloud remained silent, his mind working furiously through everything Aerith had just thrown at him, his fists and jaw clenched. Squall…_his Squall_ had forced himself to change in order to fill Cloud's role when he found himself suddenly separated from the blonde. His mind churned out another quote from Aerith and Cloud gritted his teeth painfully. Had Squall really thought himself useless? His shoulders slumped, his earlier guilt creeping up on him again. He hadn't realised that Squall had felt so inadequate; he'd been so fixated on those dim memories, of having once been the centre of the brunet's attention and the purpose that that had brought his childhood self, he hadn't thought of the other's perspective…

He looked up as gentle hands settled over his own, fond green orbs staring at him as he muddled through the mess of guilt-ridden thoughts.

"All he's ever wanted, Cloud, was your old friendship back. But it's hard for him, because you've _both_ changed so much and the change in you; it _scares_ him a little." She said softly with a light pat to his hand. "I know it's hard, but couldn't you try to get to know him as Leon? It's only really the surface that's different. Deep down, he really is still Squall in how he goes about things."

That was true. Cloud frowned as the realisation sunk in. Leon had plunged into the deep end to repair their world and to protect the townsfolk but around their small intimate group of friends, he was still quiet, he still hesitated before speaking on matter unrelated to the committee's work; he just hid everything behind an icy exterior rather than the timid wide-eyed expressions he'd offer as he looked to Cloud for his opinion…

"Do you think…." He swallowed, hands flexing anxiously. "Can the past ever be fixed?"

Aerith smiled brightly at him and stood up. "In this case, I think it can be made _better_." She winked as he looked up curiously. "Your friendship was rather…_unorthodox_, ne?"

Letting memories drape over him, of the girls' gentle teasing, his own vain need to keep Squall's attention and Squall's blushes and the mutual clinginess; Cloud couldn't help but smirk his agreement.

Memories were odd things, he'd concluded after a few hours; one could remember so much yet so little. He could remember how they'd been as children but it was only now that the memories of their teenage years trickled into his mind. Memories of hanging out, of awkward situations, teasing, and innocent feelings; memories that should've been cherished. Memories of a particular day that should've been memorable for one hopeful reason but which was remembered for a different, darker reason.

The day that the heartless invaded should've been the day Squall gathered up his courage and confessed his true feelings to Cloud.

Sometime long after Aerith's visit, Leon found himself leaning against the tree on the hill overlooking the river, thinking quietly about the then and the now. Eeyore, whose house had again collapsed, was stretched out beside him, his head resting gently on Leon's thigh as he snored quietly. Almost absently, Leon reached down and petted his head, trying not to squirm as the warm breath tickled the strip of skin visible between his shirt and pants. He had to smile as the small donkey unconsciously nuzzled into his hand, feeling more than content to just stay in the Hundred Acre Woods until Aerith or someone else arrived to drag him back out. He was stalling and he knew it but…what was he to do? Aerith had peeled his reluctant eyes open and brought to light something he had never considered, that Cloud had wanted their old friendship back too.

It hadn't occurred to him that such a thing was possible. Cloud had been so fixated on Sephiroth and the darkness (so much so that Leon lost the sympathy he'd initially felt for the blonde on that matter), Leon was sure Cloud had forgotten all about their old friendship –had given it up. That the opposite was true made guilt grip his heart painfully. For all their closeness growing up, he really didn't understand the blonde as he was _now_. That perhaps hurt much more than anything else he'd experienced in his life; the fact that he so horribly misunderstood Cloud. He heaved a sigh as he gently pushed Eeyore's head off his thigh and stood up, making his way down the hill with slow, resolute steps. It might've been a bit late in the day to be acknowledging that he was as much at fault in everything that had happened recently but the saying was 'better late than never' for a reason, right? Either way he had to at least try and see things through and…

It was time to go home.

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Reparation

Okay, first off, _major hugs_ to **Axurel** who was kind enough to give me a summary for this story; super special thank you hugs to you. And of course thanks to **dark-spirit, Miroir du Symphonie, PlayfulSylph** and **Kitsune Kit** who are nice and took the time to review. Reviews make me want to hug you all so much! (I'm in a huggy mood)

**Reparation**

Cloud was exhausted yet oddly refreshed when he finally returned from Crystal Fissure, having vented everything onto the unsuspecting heartless still loitering there. As he expected the house was dark when he sneaked inside, everyone doubtlessly upstairs asleep. He winced slightly when the top step creaked loudly, tip-toeing down the hallway to the bedroom where his bed was waiting for him. Sleep was a good idea at this point; his head was now getting retribution for all the heavy thinking he'd done all day. But, he thought contently as he came to a stop in front of the bedroom door, it was worth it. He now had a rough idea of how to proceed even if putting it into motion was going to be difficult.

He had to raise an eyebrow when he walked into the bedroom; the curtains and windows were still open and Leon had collapsed on his bed, boots and belts still on; not even bothering to get under the covers. He heaved a sigh as he crossed the room and shut the windows and curtains.

Hopeless…

Shaking his head, he pulled back the sheets on his own bed before creeping over to where Leon slept. With a furtive glance, he bent down and removed the boots and belts as carefully as he could, breathing a sigh of relief when the brunet simply muttered in his sleep before stilling again. Nodding to himself in satisfaction he picked the man up and transferred to the other bed, tucking in the sheets in an almost instinctive move before kneeling beside the bed. He sighed again, a feeling of relief seeping through him, and leant forward to tuck a familiar, rebellious strand of hair behind Leon's ear.

"Even when you can fight, you still need looking after." He muttered with a fond exasperation as his fingers lingered over a troubled forehead. He jerked his back quicklky when Leon stirred, eyes widening as a whimper parted the other's mouth before the brunet slipped back into a deep sleep again.

"_Clo'…sorry…"_

Cloud didn't sleep at all that night.

XxX

Leon felt disorientated when woke up that morning. He could have sworn he'd collapsed on his own bed. He was pretty sure he hadn't bothered to remove his footwear or belts and he most certainly hadn't crawled under the blankets either.

…and what was his forehead tingling?

His hand unconsciously clamped over his forehead as he walked downstairs, mumbling a greeting to Aerith's chirpy 'good morning' as the woman flipped pancakes. It wasn't until Yuffie asked if he'd walked into the door that he became aware of his hand's position. Muttering an incoherent response he lowered his hand and checked the schedule on the fridge to confirm it was his shift for patrol duty. With a nod towards the girls he grabbed his gunblade and headed out; speeding up just a little when Aerith noticed him.

"Squall Leonhart! Get back here and _eat your breakfast_!"

She glowered as he all but flew around the corner and out of sight before turning on her heel and rushing back indoors and upstairs. "That's it! I'm going to sic _Cloud_ on him!"

Yuffie fell off of her chair laughing.

XxX

"Something is _wrong_ when Aerith comes to _me_ for help you know"

"…"

Cloud sighed as he walked further into the bailey, eyeing the brunet with a frown as he continued to slash at the air. He held up a paper bag. "Bagels. Eat."

"Not hungry." Leon mumbled and moved to walk past Cloud towards the exit. An arm shot across his path, a palm slapping loudly against the concrete wall as his path was blocked. Eyes focused on the offending appendage he frowned his annoyance before a bagel filled his vision.

"_Eat_." Cloud repeated, amusement trickling through his voice. The thought that Leon could look after and repair an entire city yet still fail to take care of himself caught his interest and tickled his humour with its irony. It silently reaffirmed his confidence with the familiarity of it all, as Leon quietly took the bagel and sat down against the wall to eat. Cloud found himself recalling no fewer than a dozen occasions in which this scenario had been acted out. Though, he was sure it was because of homework back then…

"_Hopeless_." He murmured reflexively and stilled when Leon's head jerked up in surprise and grey-blue shot towards him.

Their eyes met.

XxX

R&R

I have exams; exams which are the true devil's spawn and do scary things to my poor overworked mind so please be kind to this update.


	8. Chapter 8

Guh, I had difficulty getting this chapter going, especially since exams were over, all I ever want to do after exam seasons is to relax and have a video game marathon…I've been doing that anyway and telling myself that it's 'research' for my fics; have to get everyone as in character as possible after all. lol

Big thanks and hugs to Kitsune Kit, Axurel, Dark-spirit and Playful-Sylph for reviewing

**  
Glimpse**

Cloud hadn't quite known what to think when he'd been woken up that morning by a _certain_ healer tipping his mattress so that he could become closely acquainted with the floor. He'd been expecting to wakeup in his own good time, though preferably before Leon, eat a good breakfast and then sit down with the other man to hash out the issues between them. That clearly wasn't to be and with the way Aerith had been ranting, it hadn't taken long for him to realise that Leon hadn't eaten before leaving (again) and that she wanted him to do something about it (though what, he didn't have a clue). Like everyone, he bowed down to Aerith's iron will when it roared to life. He gulped down his own breakfast before throwing some bagels into a bag and leaving. He knew as he walked towards the bailey that it would be fairly easy to coax Leon into eating (He'd rammed food down Squall's throat so often, he was sure he should be awarded a Phd in it).

He hadn't expected to meet Leon's eyes.

That had, in all honest, _rattled_ him. He'd looked at the other man many times but never, since returning to their home-world, had he once allowed their eyes to meet. He'd been too afraid to; he didn't want to look into those eyes and not see _Squall_. As long he avoided it, he believed he could at lest delude himself a little concerning Squall. It became a part of his discipline; when he had needed to look at the brunet (or when he came close to letting his eyes drift upwards to meet Leon's eyes), he focused on griever and the tips of dark hair brushing his jacket's fur collar (and, occasionally, that pouty lower lip, _not_ that he'd _ever_ admit it). It had worked too. Not once had he met Leon's eyes and when Leon wasn't saying or doing something so completely _foreign_ to Squall's nature, Cloud had been able to have his delusions and dreams. He hadn't _wanted_ to look Leon in the eye.

But now he had.

And surprisingly enough, it hadn't been what he'd expected, what he'd feared. It was rather like looking at a book; at first all one saw was the cover, that outer layer that gave the first impression, but inside the cover things were much more complex. Leon was the cover, Squall was the inside. It was painfully obvious now that Cloud had looked and he found himself cursing his idiocy for not looking sooner, for wasting time.

But, he thought optimistically, he'd finally looked and things could only improve.

XxX

Leon had been frozen by the sight of glowing blue orbs; there was no other way to describe it. He hadn't expected to meet Cloud eye to eye; he thought Cloud would've been staring at the wall opposite them with his habitual look of indifference. It'd been nearly fifteen years since he'd last seen Cloud's eyes, he'd always thought the other's eyes were an entrancing deep blue but he was fairly sure they never glowed when they were teenagers; was that a by-product of Hades contract or the darkness? Both?

Without meeting Cloud's eyes it had been both easy and hard to accept the changes in the blonde; easy because he could delude himself into thinking that the real Cloud was simply hiding somewhere deep inside his heart and difficult because it was _Cloud_ and the changes were so drastic. It so easy to remember them as Cloud and Squall, as they'd been growing up. Cloud the boisterous cheeky troublemaker and Squall the quiet and timid bookworm who always went along with whatever the blonde had thought up. Remembering how they'd been allowed Leon to think of them together, two inseparable friends (though he had to admit it had been more than that to him). But Leon and Cloud, it wasn't the same, they were too alike in some aspects, too different in others. Leon and Cloud simply didn't mesh well.

Or so he'd thought.

Somehow meeting Cloud's eyes made him reconsider his thoughts on the matter. Maybe they couldn't go back…but didn't that mean they had a choice? To stand still or go forward? Leon rather liked the optimism of that thought and silently chose to go forward; if Cloud agreed.

It was time for a well overdue talk.

XxX

"_When we first came home, I disliked you."_

"_You were so different."_

"_I didn't want to look at you."  
_

"…_we've both changed a lot."_

"_We adapted…it's a survival thing."_

"_The way we were…we were friends…I always wanted…more."_

XxX

She can't put her finger on it, but something is different between them. Something that seems to linger around the pair as they sit down to dinner beside each other. Aerith watches them closely as they eat, sharp green eyes catching every minute movement they make, every shift of the eye. It isn't until they stand up, that she figures out just what it is. Inspiration strikes as Cloud clasps a friendly hand on Leon's shoulder as the brunet takes their dirty dishes to the sink and Leon offers a quick flicker of a smile, barely there and practically non-existent if not for the slight upward curl of the corners of his mouth. She felt her mouth stretch painfully to accommodate the wide smile spreading across her face as the two men walked into the living room. She darted upstairs shortly afterwards, needing to share this revelation with the others.

X

TBC

Was going to put more but, as per usual, my stories are not cooperating with me and insist on driving me mad with their difficultly. Knowing me, I'll figure out how to have continued with this chapter after I post it.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Guh, I've had such a hard time with this chapter it's just not funny anymore (Not that it ever was but whatever) and Leon's part was unusually difficult to write and ends rather abruptly (That threw me off for a month or so, I was in major shock). RL doesn't help much and my blasted muse eloped with this chapter's notes and took off for Tahiti…I'm only half kidding, they couldn't get passports and sulked by getting lost in the bush. I've given up hope of finding them again.

_**Affection**_

It's been three months. A whole ninety-two days since he got Squall back, since he accepted and saw Leon as a part of his childhood friend. It wasn't their old friendship; not by a long shot. This friendship was tentative and shy. Cloud would go so far as to call it skittish; the slightest disapproval from other side was rather like making a loud noise while approaching a deer. It was a little annoying, their situation. A part of Cloud had always assumed that if –when- they finally reconciled, it would simply be a case of picking up where they left off. It was naïve of him and he knew it, just as he knew they'd both changed drastically since their adolescence. It was just…he hadn't expected it to be so frail. But, as the girls were fond of reminding him, it was _something_.

Something, Cloud reminded himself, was much better than nothing. He knew that from experience.

_Comfortable_ was the only word he could use to describe their relationship (when it wasn't busy being skittish). It wasn't like when they were kids when Squall listening avidly to a steady stream of chatter from Cloud and they certainly weren't getting stuck up in trees these days (…well, maybe that _one_ time when they were hiding from Yuffie…). No, instead they trained together and often sat in companionable silence during their spare time together, occasionally offering small talk of some sort.

When Cloud wasn't busy being in his perpetual pessimistic mood; he acknowledged that their friendship was strengthening again, rebuilt on the foundations of their childhood into something different, stronger somehow (though how it was stronger when a wrong word had them both _sulking_ at each other was beyond him, especially since it contradicted the aforementioned skittishness). It was tentative and consistent (sans the sulking periods), it held pieces of their childhood days; the previous tantrum throwing over how hot cocoa was to be made had evolved into quiet disagreements over the coffee (Cloud thought Leon made the coffee too weak and Leon thought Cloud made it too bitter. Aerith made it too sweet so it usually ended with Leon quietly asking Cid to brew it) and 'playing hideaway' whenever Yuffie or Tifa took to stalking them which now consisted of retreating to Ansem's old study. They hadn't grown into sociable men –Leon had always rather lacked in that department and Cloud had long since joined the 'socially inept club' as well- but, as Cloud figured out quickly, Leon had made up for it with his skill at reading body language (Cloud made up for it by _tactfully_ _retreating_ from situations that made him uneasy).

The one thing Cloud did delight in was their old _**obsession**_ with video games that was rekindled when Cid found and repaired an old game consol and found some games for it. Cid had thought Yuffie would be the one practically super-gluing herself to it, _not_ two fully grown, overly-stoic men who actually _growled_ murderously at anyone brave enough to block their view of the television. Cloud was sure that was a very, very daft thought on Cid's part, the man had occasionally babysat them as kids, he knew what they were like and video games were something you just _didn't_ grow out of. You just learnt moderation and the regulating your time in a more mature fashion (re: weekends and rainy days were game marathon days, to hell with fixing that leaky roof). The familiarity of it all had Aerith throwing her arms up in despair on video-game days as she tried to coax the pair into eating at the dinner table and that _no_, they couldn't eat _and_ play at the same time. Of course, Tifa lacked Aerith's infinite patience and almost always pulled the plug on the TV before literally _throwing_ the men into the dining room (A notable change from the days where all she could do was push and shove and _pinch_, neither man knew which they preferred).

It was amazing how things that changed so much managed to stay the same.

xXxXx

Leon was in a quandary.

On one hand, he had _Cloud's_ friendship back.

On the other, he had Cloud's _friendship_ back.

It was all very confusing and if asked about it, Leon wouldn't know how to even begin to explain (If he were so inclined as to talk).

It wasn't that he wasn't happy, far from it; he was the happiest he'd been since the heartless first swarmed Radiant Garden.

Though hesitant and fragile, their friendship was almost unchanged; he could almost, _almost_ convince himself that the last decade was mostly just a nightmare or something similar. It was nice, to spend his days off lounging around the television playing video games with Cloud, it was nostalgic and relaxing but when it was over, Leon was reminded painfully of the fact that they weren't children anymore, that darkness had found its way into their lives, and that there were more productive, _helpful_ things to be done in his spare time.

That annoyed him a little.

But what really irked was the return of old habits, old feelings. Leon noticed that he'd begun to defer Cloud again, not in the important matters, like restoration, but in small matters around the house. And that one time he'd walked in to find a towel-clad Cloud in the bathroom had most definitely won a spot on his most awkward moment's list (he convinced himself it was Cloud's fault though, the bathroom had a _lock_ after all). Leon had spent a few days maintaining a wide berth whenever they were in the same room (no matter how many times he told himself such idiocy was reserved for giggly teenagers or the many times Cid pointed out 'they'd fucking bathed together as kiddies and ain't got nothing the other hasn't bloody got').

xXxXx

It was the little things that gave it away.

The small, furtive look when the other wasn't watching, the slight softening of the eyes and the tiniest up-quirk of the mouth that gave it all away. The quiet confidence Cloud had once more adorned like a cloak. The thoughtful pauses of Leon in their conversations. All little things that gave it away to one who paid attention.

Aerith saw it all. Little passed the healer in concerns to her friends, be it their health, activities or feelings, she knew. Somehow she was always privy to their current state –it was something they all knew and appreciated, it held them together; to know that someone knew even without their saying it.

Long before the others, Aerith could see the two friends begin to dance around each other. Friendship assured one more, she could see them tentatively begin to hope, aspiring quietly for more. They took turns leading, following and retreating in their private, intricate dance that came to span across days, weeks and months with no definitive end in sight. Quietly she watched and restrained an excitable Yuffie from saying or doing anything that could cause a setback. Smiling she would join Leon in the kitchen to talk about her day as he helped to prepare the evening meal. Subtly she would push for details and give small nudges in the right direction all the while praying Leon would be happy when all was said and done. Then she would go to bed to wait for the next day when it would start all over again. Patience was a virtue; one Aerith had in spades and tempered with her resolution to let the boys sort it out on their own. Her greatest challenge in all of this was keeping Yuffie under control, lest her exuberance scared the pair off permanently. Unfortunately the only method she had of controlling Yuffie was through supplying her with hardcore yaoi manga and doujinshi…and her supplier was fast running of issues Yuffie hadn't acquired yet. Yuffie was now insisting that they hold a town festival with a love boat ride which could…ahem, break down after she shoved Leon and Cloud onto it. Cid kept telling her to lock the two men in a well fortified room, as well as encouraging her to knock Yuffie out or at the least send her off to visit someone out of town. On top of that she had the gullwings pinching her bracelets too.

Maybe she should've just listened to Tifa and just gotten them all blind drunk.

xXxXx

not what I was planning to do with this chapter, especially given how long it's taken but I hitting that critical point where it was only a matter of time before I seriously threw my laptop out the window so hopefully it's okay. Again, really sorry it took so long to update.


	10. Chapter 10

I swear, writing this chapter was harder than nailing jello to a tree. I've run through at least a dozen different scenarios. But I'd get halfway through the chapter and decide that I didn't like where it was going, backtrack a few paragraph and rewrite them, then find that concept just wouldn't work and get all delete-happy in response. I'm not completely satisfied with this ending but considering how much I've got going on in RL right now I think I've done well.

**Chapter Ten**

Aerith smiled secretively as she sat on the steps leading up to the house. Her green eyes glowed with a fervent knowledge. Beside her Yuffie was alternately staring forlornly at the stoic pair in the distance and drawing graphics that Aerith did her best to ignore in fear her face may spontaneously combust. The healer ducked her head as the two men neared, hiding her widening smile with a tilt of her head that sent a curtain of hair over her face.

Cloud had a pensive look on his face, darting furtive looks at Leon as the gunblader kept his eyes firmly on the path ahead, the very tips of his ears a light pink. Aerith's mouth curled further upwards as Leon chanced a glance at his friend, meeting intense blue. The pair froze for a breath-taking moment before locking their eyes on the smiling woman. Leon looked slightly uncomfortable; one hand rising to tug at his ear, completely oblivious to the renewed looks Cloud shot him. The blonde's expression resumed that thoughtful look, now mingled with faint mixture of hope and resolve.

As the two men disappeared into the house, Aerith clasped her hands together joyfully. _Tonight_. A voice whispered gleefully in her mind. Tonight would surely seethe culmination of nearly two years worth of dancing around each other. Beside her, Yuffie straightened, her keen eyes having noted the change. Snapping her sketchpad shut with a jubilant grin she glanced over her shoulder at the door before swinging her head around to give Aerith a hopeful look. She bounced excitedly at the answering nod.

_Soon_.

xXx

Cloud hummed thoughtfully to himself as he leant against the doorjamb, watching an oddly excited Aerith putter around the kitchen with Leon. The dark-haired male gave the woman confused looks when she nudged him with a hip and giggled for no apparent reason. It wasn't just Aerith in an oddly good mood either, the blonde noted as Yuffie and Tifa both scrambled into the room. They paused and looked at him before giggling together. Heads bent close together they whispered eagerly to one another as they migrated towards the table.

Leon cast all three women anxious looks before turning to stare at Cloud, one eyebrow raised questioningly. The blonde lifted one shoulder in a lazy shrug, allowing his eyes to gently roam the brunet's profile as the man turned to answer a yell from Cid. Ambling over to the table and sliding into a seat the blonde allowed himself a moment to think, tuning the girlish whispers originating from the two seats to his left.

Something had just…_clicked_ earlier outside on the bailey. Cloud couldn't recall what they'd doing, couldn't remember if they'd even talked. But somehow it had felt perfect. In that moment he'd just known they were going to be okay, that they could go beyond friendship. Suddenly, they were on the same page. It had been an indescribable moment for Cloud; he had felt the insecurities and doubts drift away on the wind. All he needed was inspiration of how to broach the subject with Leon. He didn't like the idea of simply it out; that wasn't his nature, regardless of how it may simplify things. He wasn't certain how to go about it but he was certain he'd finally achieve his wish.

When their eyes had met earlier, while he had been casting a supposedly secretive glance at the blonde, Leon swore he'd seen his own longing mirrored in Cloud's eyes. He'd kept that knowledge tightly wrapped around him since as he pondered the odds of Cloud broaching the subject. For reasons he didn't care to inspect, Leon was very much Squall when it came to his feelings for Cloud. He occasionally cursed his hesitancy on the matter but he couldn't find it in himself to try to change that. He didn't want to change it. Maybe it was the fanciful dreams from his adolescence. Leon wanted Cloud to make the first move. He wanted Cloud to initiate any potential changes to their relationship as the blonde had always since they first met. It might have been the insecurity, the fear that he'd read Cloud's expression wrong. Or perhaps it was the once deeply-ingrained instinct of waiting for Cloud's thoughts on a matter.

…It may have been the romance novels Aerith subjected him to while growing up in Traverse Town but Leon refused to go there.

xXx

In the end it was very anticlimactic, Yuffie thought despondently. In fact, to her dismay, there wasn't even a _climax_…in the physical sense of the word of course.

She'd camped outside the men's bedroom all night, eagerly listening for telltale springs creaking to no avail. All she'd heard was the dull murmur of words spoken too softly for her keen ears to pick up. She'd heard the rustle of clothing as outfits were shed and pyjamas put on in their place before two different beds were weighted down by tired bodies. She'd held her breath when the light peeking under the door disappeared, hoping that perhaps her Great Ninja hearing had been wrong for once…but all she'd heard was the slow breathing and soft snores exclusive to deep sleep. That had nearly been enough to make her cry in frustration.

Packing up her sleeping bag and pillow, she'd dejectedly walked back to the room she shared with Tifa and Aerith. The two women were awake and watching her knowingly when she'd walked in. Tifa patted her head comfortingly before burying herself under her blankets and falling asleep. Aerith stayed up a little longer, lips curled in a knowing smile as she stared at the door.

"Yuffie." Aerith giggled softly at the answering whine. "Don't forget; _you live with them_."

Cid cursed for an hour straight at being woken by the loud cheer Yuffie let out.

It brought about a change in the routine. One all parties involved gladly adapted to. The morning routine wasn't to be rushed through so he could leave the house as soon as he could. Mornings slowed down, became almost languid as new additions to the routine were established. The day started at dawn for both of them. Already Aerith could be heard in the kitchen, enticing smells drifting through the house as she cooked, luring everyone out of bed. A sleepy languid kiss was exchanged first thing; no matter how many times they silently resolved to brush their teeth, and combat morning-breath first. As soon as they were both presentable they went to eat breakfast, sharp eyes keeping a look out for their live-in fangirl as they stopped in darkened corners for a brief moment. They were separated for most of the day, going about different jobs to pay the bills. Evenings were a chaotic affair with the whole group at home and a few guests besides. Yuffie's sole photo of the couple consisted of Cloud's arm around Leon's waist as the brunet rested his head on the blonde's shoulder in a rare quiet moment just before dinner.

Cid would never tell Yuffie because of the ninja's moaning about prudish eunuchs and a lack of photo ops. But if one was to walk out to the Crystal Fissure around midday, one could usually see the pair creating a new make-out point for the town.

End

Please remember to review.


End file.
